


Darkness' call

by Alexander_Wesker



Category: Jacksepticeye -fandom, Markiplier -fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationship(Mentioned), Blood and Gore, Even if it is only menitoned, M/M, Phisical Abuse(Mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Wesker/pseuds/Alexander_Wesker
Summary: Dark was Darkness, Dark was the most beautiful being that Anti had ever seen expecially when is cold shell broke.





	Darkness' call

Anti hovered in the shadows that surrounded the room, softly chuckling.

But trying to stay as silent as possible while watching.

The static was growling in his mind, clouding his thoughts.

His black, empty and shining eyes focused on the scene that was happening in front of them.

A phantom of red and blue that were overlying and dividing, dismembering and reassembling the reality around it,  at his pleasure.

A metallic, reverberant voice that resounded in the complete void that seemed to had swallow everything.

And a poor, weak, nameless human being that was the victim of that dangerous wrath that the Irish demon loved so much.

The static growled more intense than before while _something_ , a feeble whisper, in his thoughts, told him it wasn’t so.

 

The phantom of red and blue was twisting and bending, the air froze and Dark was there, his ashen skin was shining of an ethereal light that seemed to came from every direction and from nowhere at the same time, and his eyes, those shards of hell, were burning furiously of the same flames of hell.

The expression, on his usually inexpressive face, was of pure wrath. His features always calm, now contracted in  the fierce growl of a bloodthirsty beast.

The strong body of his host tensed under the suit of silk and satin. His steps remained contained, as those of a proud lion that knew that he could calmly came close to venture on his prey.

T he poor, little human shivered.

 

Anti watched waiting the moment when Dark lost his control on his wrath. Waiting to see him  rushing at that insignificant human, that had annoyed him.

Waiting the moment when he would see Dark’s hand s became red, painted of sweet blood.

 

 

And when it happened, Anti exploded into a manic laughter, without doing anything to prevent it.

Anti loved too much the blood and the screams, to even only try it.

Dark turned to him, the phantom of red and blue that fragmented his figure in two other figures.

His eyes shined like embers, his face, his lips, lethal as poison sweet as honey, revived by the blood.  That was like a bit of color on his monochromatic being.

Anti couldn’t help, in his madness, but lose himself in that demonic vision and to let his gaze meet the one of the furious Prince of Darkness.

And in an instant the Irish demon was captured by that hellish fire, the last shreds of his sanity were consumed by that vision of hell.

The static roar in his mind roared and scratched. Tapping him, choking him.

 

Dark advanced, one step after another, slow and controlled, growling and feral as a lion. The blood that beautified him with its vibrant color.

 

Madness and Wrath met, clashed. Dark's red blooded hands wrapped around Anti's thin neck, Anti's thin hands, instead of trying to loosen the grip, tried to tear away those shards of hell that were the eyes of the major demon.

 

The world that crumbled and rebuilt around them, like shadows of black ink and confused colors.

 

Suddenly everything ended, the world around them rested, stopping, Dark let the grip, pushing Anti away. His fury went out and quietly went back behind his cold look.

The Prince of Darkness had resumed control.

 

And Anti stayed there, lying on the ground, his neck stained of blood and a crooked smile on his face. His eyes shimmering and his body shaking.

The Irish Demon wanted Dark, wanted his fury, he wanted the other, more powerful demon to hurt him, break him in a way that had no turning back.

 

Anti laughed again, even more insane than before.

The static still roar in his thoughts and growled a single name" _Dark_ ".

 


End file.
